


Exam

by RandomRandomRandom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, others - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Twin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRandom/pseuds/RandomRandomRandom
Summary: Do the questions in the comment section :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Q1. Define the terms conduction, convection and radiation   
Q2. Define wavelength of a wave   
Q3. The wavelength of wave is 10 cm and frequency is 10 Hz. Calculate speed of wave   
Q4. Describe the process of convection   
Q5. Describe transpiration pull  
Q6. Define acid.   
Q7. State the principle of moments  
Q8. Does copper react with dilute acids?  
Q9. State the components of the electromagnetic spectrum in ascending frequency   
Q10. State the 7 physical base quantities   
Q11. Convert 17 nanometres to metres.   
Q12. A bag contains 8 red balls, 9 green balls an d3 yellow balls. A ball is chosen at random and replaced. What is the probability it is not a yellow ball?  
Q13. Express 360 as a product of its prime factors


	2. Test 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do the qns.

1\. Describe what happens to the various parts of the respiratory system when breathing in.  
2\. Describe the function of enzyme carbonic anhydrase   
3\. State the differences between photosynthesis and respiration   
4\. Describe how the various adaptations of red blood cells are adapted for its function   
5\. Differences between cell wall and cell membrane   
6\. Describe the structure of protein   
7\. State and describe test for fats


	3. Test 3

1\. Define mitosis   
2\. Define meiosis   
3\. Define haploid   
4\. Describe the effect of temperature on enzymes  
5\. Describe all the properties of enzymes   
6\. Define first ionization energy 

Hi!!!!!!!!  
:)  
:)  
:)


	4. Test 4

1\. Describe the process of blood clotting  
2\. Describe and state all functions of blood  
3\. Define refraction  
4\. Define translocation  
5\. State all adaptations of the xylem  
6\. Define diatomic  
7\. State the trend for reactivity as we go down Group I elements. Explain why.  
8\. What is colour of copper (II) oxide  
9\. Describe the function of chloroplasts  
10\. Convert 849 nanograms to kilograms  
11\. Define the term “alloys”.  
12\. Define isotopes.  
13\. Explain why graphite is able to conduct electricity  
14\. Describe the structure of diamond  
15\. Explain why diamond has a higher melting point than than of silicon dioxide  
16\. Define osmosis  
17\. State a source of error for experiments involving biological specimens  
18\. State and describe the test for proteins  
19\. Define active transport  
20\. Explain why the cells of villi in small intestine contains lots of mitochondria.


End file.
